One Last Goodbye
by Suuz-5-5
Summary: Just when things start to calm down, a goodbye has to be said. Sequel to Teaghlaigh
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Crossing Lines! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Looks like I can't let go of this story just yet. I'm not ready to let these characters go, as we know we will have to miss them in season 3 :(**

 **So this is the sequel to Teaghlaigh and Remember Your Family. It might be wise to read those stories before reading this one.**

 **This one is going to be a lot shorter than the two before, but I hope you all still like it!**

 _Chapter 1_

Tommy had done extensive research. He had to be sure it was all going to work out as he had planned in his head. This was important. He had been a little afraid when the weather forecast spoke about rain, because that was not something that could happen. That would make the situation critical. So Tommy had been keeping a close eye on his phone and the weather forecast.

'Tommy, again on your phone?' Eva asked and she sounded a little annoyed. Tommy put it down right away and pulled Eva on his lap to give her a kiss. Things had finally calmed down around them. Tommy was healing nicely, with the help of Eva, and he was no longer getting looks on the street when they went out. Not that he could blame the people. He would probably have stared as well. The bruises didn't look too pretty and had shown all the colors of the rainbow. But now the swelling had gone down and the colors had faded.

'Good morning,' he greeted her and he took the coffee she was offering. 'Thank you.'

'Really, Tommy, what are you doing on your phone all the time?' Eva asked between sips of her own coffee. 'I thought real men didn't have Facebook?' Tommy laughed mockingly, but loved that she had remembered that. He placed his mug on the table and looked at her.

'I thought...with all that has happened lately...we could do something fun today,' he said. A smile appeared on Eva's face.

'Tommy McConnel, are you asking me out on a date?' she asked and Tommy was relieved to hear the excitement in her voice. He nodded. 'I would love to,' she said, leaning down to kissed him. 'What are we going to do?'

'Well it is winter,' Tommy said and they both glanced outside, where the sun was shining. 'Sort of. And we're in the Netherlands...so I thought we could go ice skating. You also said you wanted to go to Amsterdam, which is why I looked for places to go ice skating in Amsterdam.' A big smile appeared on Eva's face.

'That sounds great, Tommy!' she said excitedly. 'I would love to go ice skating with you!'

'We can leave right after breakfast,' Tommy said. 'The weather will stay good for at least the morning...also a reason I was checking my phone. Weather man predicted rain for today.'

* * *

'This is perfect, Tommy!' Eva exclaimed when they stood on the Museumplein and she leaned in to kiss him one more time. The ice skating ring had a little bridge crossing over it and there were several kids already ice skating. Tommy pointed at the rental place and they got their skates. They sat down to put them on and while Eva got up to go to the ice, Tommy sat on the bench, staring at the people on the ice.

'Is there something wrong?' Eva asked him.

'Well I have never ice skated before,' Tommy admitted and Eva started to laugh.

'Then why did you take me here?'

'You told me once you wanted to go ice skating; the Netherlands is the place to be for ice skating and you wanted to see Amsterdam without having to be there for a case...so that's why we're here. I might have neglected to mention I never stood on ice ever before in my life.' Eva walked back and took his hand.

'I will teach you,' she told him and she pulled him along to the ice. 'Just hold on tightly.' Very carefully Tommy placed his feet on the ice and right away he struggled. Eva grabbed him tightly so he wouldn't fall.

'You're going to be alright,' Eva promised him and she had a big smile on her face. Clearly she found out Tommy's fear of ice skating hilarious.

'I warn you: not a word about this to the others!' he said and Eva nodded. 'I mean it!' Eva chuckled and gave him a kiss.

'Not a word,' she promised him. 'Come on, time to do some real skating. Just hold on to my hand and it will be okay.' Tommy immediately tightened his grip on her hand and Eva gently started to pull him over the ice. 'Now just follow my movements and it will be alright.' She started to pull him more into the ring but Tommy stopped, causing them to slip and fall on the ice. Tommy winced as he landed on his hip and Eva on top of him.

'Oww!' he said while rubbing his hip.

'You okay?' Eva asked, but her tone wasn't too worried. He could see she was trying to hold back her laughter. 'Come on, we should get up.' Eva managed to get back standing on the ice and extended her hand to help him up. He shook his head.

'I think I'm fine here on the floor,' Tommy answered. 'Why don't you show off some of your moves, I will definitely stare, and then you can come back to try again. I will be just here, trying to get my feet back underneath my body.'

'Are you sure?' Eva asked. 'We could leave the ice and get warm drinks. We can do other things in Amsterdam besides ice skating.' Tommy shook his head.

'No I promised you ice skating, so go,' he told her. 'I just need to find my dignity back after that fall and then we can try again. Just go and show me some of those spectacular moves. Like one of those twirly things.'

'A pirouette you mean?' Eva asked smiling. Tommy waved his hand vaguely. Whatever it was called. He just wanted to see Eva do one. 'And you are sure you don't need help getting up?'

'Oh no, there is a nice railing just over there willing to help me,' he answered. 'Go do your thing!' Eva looked one more time at him before skating off.

* * *

Eva made a stop and took several deep breaths. She was feeling very warm and a little tired, but most of all happy. It had been a great idea of Tommy to come here for their date. Their first _real_ date now that Eva thought about it. They had never really gotten the chance before. Work always seemed to be interfering...or family. She turned around to see if Tommy was okay over by the railing. When she saw him she smiled. He was holding the hand of a little girl, who couldn't be older than seven, and helping her to skate around in the ring. He no longer seemed to have any problem with ice skating. Eva skated over to them.

'Seems like you're a quick learner,' she said and Tommy turned his head to her, a little startled.

'Yeah, I have this great teacher,' he replied with a cheeky smile at her. 'A very beautiful one.' Eva laughed and looked at the girl.

'And who is this little girl?' she asked, crouching down to the girl's height. She gave the girl a little wave.

'This is Tessa,' Tommy answered. 'And Tessa insisted on going skating with me, as I was lying on the ice. I have no clue about the rest as there is some language barrier.'

'Hey Tessa,' Eva greeted the girl and she pointed at herself. 'My name is Eva.' Tessa smiled and then pulled Tommy's hand, pointing forward.

'Ah, our journey needs to be continued,' he said to Eva. 'Will you skate along with us?' He then turned to Tessa, trying to ask her if she was okay with Eva skating along with them. He pointed at Eva and then in the direction Tessa had pointed at. The girl nodded and she grabbed Eva's hand as well. The tree of them slowly skated towards a woman standing at the side, who was probably Tessa's mother as she was waving and smiling at them. When they reached to woman, she started to speak with Tessa, giving Eva the chance to turn to Tommy.

'So you never stood on ice before?' Eva asked him and Tommy turned to her with a big grin on his face.

'I might have twisted the truth a little bit,' he answered. 'You are an excellent teacher though: holding my hand, reassuring me. Very good and very sexy.' He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Eva hit him on his chest.

'You could have just said you knew how to skate.'

'Well then you wouldn't have had the chance to show off your amazing ice skating skills,' he smiled. 'Those pirouettes were great. And those are something I can't do.' Tessa's mother stepped towards them.

'Thank you for helping my daughter, Tommy' she said to them. 'She had a great time. Can I offer you some hot chocolate? Tessa wanted me to ask you to come with us?' Tommy glanced at Eva, who gave him a nod. It was getting colder and a warm drink sounded good.

* * *

'Thank you for this amazing day,' Eva said once they had gotten home and seated themselves on Tommy's couch. 'It was perfect! The Vondelpark was beautiful and the dinner was delicious... I loved it.' She kissed Tommy again and he happily returned the kiss.

'You're very welcome,' he told her. 'I loved spending an entire day with just you and no work interruptions.' He was glad she had enjoyed herself on this day and he had done the same. A relaxing day like today was what they both needed after the weeks they had. Just one day filled with laughter and fun. For once no dead bodies or missing persons to interrupt them. It was just them two.

'So what do you want to do now?' he asked her.

'I'm fine with just lying here,' Eva answered and she rested her head on his chest. He held her a little tighter and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He was fine with that as well. But as perfect as their day had been, their moment was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Tommy wanted to ignore it but noticed it was Shey calling him.

'I'm sorry, but I got to take this,' he apologized to Eva. 'It's Shey.' Eva sat up and Tommy got himself from the couch. He walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.

' _Hey Tommy, I hope I'm not interrupting anything...but I had to call you..._ '

' _Yeah no problem, Shey. Is everything okay? Eileen and the kids okay?_ ' Suddenly something began to dawn on Tommy. ' _Is mah okay?_ ' It stayed silent on the other side of the line and Tommy got nervous. He couldn't help but start pacing.

 **TBC.**

 **So that was chapter one, in which my sister discovered she was a cultural barbarian, not knowing her own country is the land of ice skating xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Crossing Lines! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

 _Chapter 2_

' _I'm sorry Tommy, but mah has died...I wanted to call you earlier but..._ ' ...that was impossible with his family, Tommy finished Shey's answer in his mind. He had been given the chance to say goodbye so that was it. He still wasn't welcome. Not even when his mother died. ' _Tommy? You still there? I'm really sorry..._ '

'Yeah, I'm still here...just...processing. How did it happen? I thought she still had some time?' She had looked relatively okay two weeks ago. Yes he could see she had become weaker, but weak enough to die? His mother was always so strong. She always had been the one holding their family together.

' _We're not sure. One morning your sister came to check on her and...she was just no longer there. The doctor said she died in her sleep...he said it would have been painless... They're going to bury her tomorrow..._ ' Just died...his mother just died. The words didn't seem to sink in. Even though she had been sick, he didn't imagine losing her so quickly. He had felt helpless, knowing his mother was sick and all he wanted to do, be with her, he couldn't do.

'Thanks for calling, Shey. I know the risk...but I appreciate it.'

' _I figured you deserved to know._ '

'Still, thank you.' The goodbyes had been short and when they had hung up, Tommy stood in the kitchen, unsure what he had to do. Eva must have figured out something had happened because she had walked in the kitchen and put her hand on his arm.

'What's wrong, Tommy?' she asked him gently. He turned around and took a shaky breath. Suddenly he had a hard time controlling his emotions. Eva pulled him into a hug as he started to cry. 'What happened?'

'My mom died,' he cried and her grip tightened.

'Oh...I'm so sorry, Tommy,' she said while stroking his back. 'I'm so sorry.'

'The funeral is tomorrow...' he stumbled and his mind was racing. Going through all the options.

'You should go,' Eva said while she pulled back a little so she could look him in the eyes. 'You should go and say goodbye to your mother.' She wiped away the tears rolling over his cheeks.

'I'm not welcome,' he said. 'They don't want me at the funeral. I'm no longer family.'

'Well, you never were one to follow the rules,' Eva replied.

* * *

The airport was crowded with people, making their way to their gates or arrival halls. Tommy took a deep breath and glanced at the screens to find out where his check-in was.

'There it is,' Eva said and she pointed at the screen. He glanced at her and if she could see the doubt within him, she took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. They followed the signs and walked through the endless corridors until they were at the check-in point. Here it was busy as well. There were always people who wanted to fly to London.

'Here we are,' Eva said and her voice wavered a little.

'Here we are...' Tommy repeated.

'I can't go farther than this,' Eva said. 'Are you sure you're going to be okay?' Tommy put his free arm around her to pull her closer and he kissed her. As he pulled back, he could see tears had formed in her eyes. 'Are you sure you don't want me to come?' Tommy shook his head. He didn't want her to be with him when he got to London. Last time had already been a mess and he no longer knew what was going on with the hit. He couldn't risk having her with him. She needed to be safe. It didn't make it easier though that his heart wanted nothing but having her with him. He wanted to have her next to him, supporting him all the way as she had been doing since Shey had called him with the news.

'I'm sure I will be okay,' he assured her, although he wasn't so sure himself. 'I'm going to fly to London, then to Shey's place and from there to the funeral, where I will stay in the back so no one will see me. I will be okay.' Eva put her hand on his cheek.

'Just promise me you won't do anything stupid.'

'I won't do anything stupid.' He kissed her again. 'I have to go now.' A tear escaped from Eva's eye and soon more followed.

'Just be safe,' she asked him. 'I don't want to visit another London hospital because you got hurt.' The events of two weeks ago were still fresh in both their minds. Also something neither of them wanted to repeat.

'I promise I will stay safe,' he promised her. 'I will only have contact with Shey, who will be driving me to the church. No one will see me. Shey and I both know the consequences. I'm coming back home to you.'

'You better!' Eva replied and she kissed him one more time. Tommy rested his forehead on hers, not wanting to leave her just yet. But he knew he had to. So he gave her one last kiss and turned around towards the check-in desks. While he stood in line, he glanced at Eva who stood in the same spot, watching him. Tears were silently falling and he could see the worry in her face. But he just had to take the risk and go back home.

'Next!' was called out and Tommy stepped towards the desk, handing his ticket and passport.

* * *

The flight was calm and most people were catching up on their sleep. But sleep wasn't coming to Tommy. He had barely slept during the night. At one point he had just given up and had started packing his bag. Each time he took a moment of rest, memories of his mom flooded his mind.

* * *

 _All the McConnels were sitting in the living area for Christmas. Except for Sean, as he was currently in prison for the next four months. His father had told him it was a mistake and just the coppers who hated the travelers, but Tommy knew better. His brother probably deserved being in prison. Ever since Sean started to come along with their father and other members, he started getting in trouble. Often he came home with bruises and cuts. But even with the absence of his brother, Tommy was excited. It was Christmas!_

 _'Who is ready for the first present?' his mother asked and Tommy cheered along with his brothers and sisters. His mother picked the first one and read the name of Colin. And it went like that for a while. Tommy waited for his name to be called, getting more and more impatient. The pile of presents was getting smaller and smaller. When the last present was reached, Tommy and sister Kacey were still left. Tommy looked with big worried eyes at his parents._

 _'Seems like someone came on Santa's naughty list,' his father laughed and he was looking at Tommy. Tommy's lip began to tremble. He had been trying to be so good all of the year! He didn't tease his sisters, too much, he cleaned his room, most of the time, and he helped his mother carrying the groceries, when she ordered him to. He had been good! Kacey took her present happily._

 _'And we have one more present, but it couldn't be in the house,' his mother said and she turned to Tommy with a big smile on her face. Tommy jumped up and ran outside. Outside there stood a bike with a bow on top. The red paint was falling off a little but to Tommy it was the best bike in the whole world! Santa hadn't forgotten him. He had been a good boy. He turned to his mother and hugged her._

 _'Did you really think that mo buachaill would be on the naughty list?' she asked while stroking his head. 'When you have been helping me so much? Maybe you can ask your dah to help you fixing it up.' Tommy nodded and took one more look at his bike. He was going to explore the world with that bike!_

* * *

'Excuse me sir, but would you like something to drink?' the stewardess asked friendly and she turned to the card. Tommy needed a moment to pull himself back from the memories. The bike had hardly left his side the first year he had it. His father and he had put a new layer of bright red paint on it and Tommy was convinced he had the coolest bike ever. That was until his father said he needed his bike for a job, about one and half year later, and never came back with the bike.

'A coffee please,' Tommy answered the stewardess. 'Just black.' She nodded and handed him a paper cup of steaming coffee. The smell reached his nose and it was just what he needed to stay alert.

* * *

 _'Tommy, get out of bed,' his mother shouted and Tommy covered his head with his pillow. 'Your brothers are about to leave! You can't be late for school!' Footsteps approached his bed and then a hand was put on his shoulder. 'Are you okay, honey?' His mother gently pulled the pillow from his head and he winced at the light._

 _'Head hurts,' he whispered. 'Stomach hurt. Throat hurts. Everything hurts.' His mother's cool hand rested on his forehead and he sighed. That felt nice._

 _'You feel hot,' she said in a worried voice. 'Nelly already said something was going around in the camp. You know what? You're staying with me today.' She pulled the sheet further up and tucked him in. 'I'm going to take care of you. Just let me get your brothers to school.' She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and headed to his brothers. Tommy snuggled into the sheets, suddenly feeling colder. He didn't know how much time had passed when his mother returned to him, but he did smell her famous chicken soup. She helped him sit up and handed him a glass._

 _'I know you want nothing right now, but you need to drink this,' his mother told him, stroking his hair. 'Even if it's very yucky.' Tommy brought it towards his mouth when the smell hit him. He immediately pushed the glass away from him. That wasn't yucky, that was unearthly!_

 _'Tommy, you have to drink all of it,' his mother told him. 'Afterwards you can get some soup and I will read you a story, but first you have to drink.' Tommy looked at the glass. His mother's chicken soup was delicious and she was an amazing storyteller. But was that worth drinking this..poison? Tommy pinched his nose and quickly drank it all. He almost threw up but he managed to keep it inside._

 _'That's mo buachaill,' she praised him and she kissed his forehead. 'I will get you some soup. Just lie back down and think about what story I should tell you.' She gave him one more_ _quick kiss before she headed to the kitchen._

* * *

A 'pling' pulled Tommy from his memories once again. The fasten-your-seatbelt had turned on. Tommy glanced out of the window and saw they were in the clouds, slowly descending. They were almost in London where he was going to say goodbye to his mother for the last time. There would be no more Christmases together or comforting when he was sick. There wouldn't be a chance to fix everything. Not when his mother was gone.

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Crossing Lines! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

 **Things got a bit crazy and busy, but Summer Break has finally started for me! So here is the last chapter of the story!**

 _Chapter 3_

'I'm so sorry, Tommy,' Shey told him as he hugged Tommy. Tommy patted his brother-in-law's back. There hadn't been much more that Shey could have done than he already did. He was the reason Tommy could even say his final goodbye. The rest of his family had just forgotten him.

'It's okay,' Tommy said and they broke apart. 'I'm here now. That's good enough.' Over Shey's shoulder he spotted three little kids staring at them. Shey noticed Tommy's distraction and turned around.

'Ah, come here, kids,' he said, ushering them over. 'This is your uncle Tommy. He lives in the Netherlands. Do you remember he came to us earlier?' The oldest boy nodded. Shey put his hand on top of the boy's head. 'This is Patrick, the oldest and that are Anna and Sophie.' Tommy waved at the kids, who looked shyly at him. 'You can say hello to your uncle, right kids?' Quiet hellos sounded. Tommy stared at the three kids in silence. He could see the McConnel genes in their face. Something inside of him hurt as he realized he wouldn't be there to see these kids grow up. This would be the only time he would see them and speak to them. These kids would only hear stories about their bad uncle from the Netherlands. The one who betrayed the family. But right now he could only see the three cute children.

'Hey,' Tommy said softly and he crouched down to their heights. He pointed at the stuffed lion Sophie was holding. 'That is a great lion. Does he have a name?'

'Bob,' Sophia whispered and she held Bob out so Tommy could take a closer look. It seemed like Bob once was bright orange but the colors had faded over the years because of all the cuddling, Tommy assumed.

'Well Bob is a great name,' Tommy said and Sophie giggled, hiding her face in Bob's back. Tommy smiled and he ruffled her hair. Then he got up and turned to Shey. 'They are great kids. You and Aileen are lucky.' Shey nodded. They jumped when the door opened and Tommy looked shocked at Shey. He thought they would be alone. His eyes searched for a hiding place because he didn't want Shey to get in trouble.

'Tommy?' Aileen asked in shock when she saw her banned brother standing next to her husband and in front of her kids. Instead of the yelling or slap Tommy expected, his sister pulled him in a hug. Surprised, Tommy returned the hug while she cried.

'How did you get here?' she stumbled. 'How did you know?' Then she looked at her husband and things began to click for her. 'I'm glad that you're here. Does anyone else know?' There was a hint of worry in her voice. Not for Tommy but for her own family. Helping a traitor wasn't taken lightly and he was still a traitor.

'No one here knows,' Tommy assured her. 'I made sure no one saw me come in and I didn't even tell Shey till I got here.' Aileen nodded.

'Did Shey offer you something to drink yet?' she asked him. 'Or something to eat?'

'He hadn't gotten the chance yet,' Tommy answered, 'but I'm okay.' Aileen nodded again, but still headed to the kitchen. She was a stress-cooker, and him being there definitely caused her some stress.

* * *

Aileen had decided that she and the kids would go first, in case their father would be waiting for her by the church, and Tommy and Shey would follow suit. Tommy started to feel nervous as they approached the church. What if his father was still outside? What if someone recognized him? He was fairly certain the hit was back on, as his father had only removed it so his mother could say goodbye to him one last time.

'You should go inside by yourself and find Aileen,' Tommy said. 'They will be waiting and looking for you. I will head inside once almost everyone is inside and sit in the back, hoping no one can see me.' Shey looked at him and shook his head slowly.

'You should be sitting up front...with your family,' he mumbled. 'It's not fair. She's your mother and I'm sitting there...' Tommy put his hand on Shey's shoulder.

'It's okay, Shey,' he said. 'At least I get the chance to be here, thanks to you. Now go before they come looking for me and find you here with me!' Shey gave a short nod and headed into the church. Tommy watched the people he once knew so well walk into the church, all with a saddened expression on their face. All mourning the loss of Colleen McConnel. When all the people had seemed to have gotten inside, Tommy slipped in, hoping no one would see him. He stood in the corner in the back of the church. He couldn't really see the coffin with his mother inside, but he could hear the service. The longer he stood in the back, the angrier he got. Shey had been right: he should be sitting up front with his family. Close to his mother to say goodbye. Even with the choices he made, he was still a part of their family. He was still a McConnel and they all belonged up front. But he had to stay quiet and in the back, like he didn't belong. Like he was nothing. Just because he did what he thought was right for their family.

* * *

When Mickey McConnel entered the stage, Tlmmy watched his father intensely. He didn't look like his father from months ago. He no longer looked like the strong Irish man he had always been. There was defeat in his posture. His shoulders slumped and head bowed. He was standing there as a proud man, but as one who had lost everything.

'Colleen was my loving and beautiful wife for over thirty years,' his father started his speech. 'Every day she showed me love, kindness and bravery. She was with me every step on the way. No matter the choices I made…no matter the wrong choices...' His father paused to take a deep breath and Tommy couldn't help but wonder what he meant by wrong choices. His father had never admitted before he had made a wrong choice. He had always been convinced of his own right. For a moment Tommy felt hope. Just a little spark of hope he hadn't felt for a long time. What if his mother's death made his father realize what he had done? The importance of family. 'Colleen lived a happy life with our clan and our family surrounding her. It hadn't always been the easiest life, but Colleen gave me the strength to go on without her. Without her I would have been lost...' His father's eyes wandered to the coffin. 'Without her I am lost...' He raised his eyes to the heaven. 'Take care of your mother up there, mo mhac.' He kissed the coffin and returned to his children. Tommy took a deep breath when his father mentioned Sean. It had been a surprising speech coming from his father; showing feelings and speaking about his weakness. A man didn't do that. But it was clear Mickey McConnel had loved his wife deeply. Even with all the fights. His parents could always have the biggest fights, which were usually about his father being too tough on the kids and his mother being too soft. Tommy wished he could walk to his father. To show him he was here and had never left the family. But going there meant passing the other clan members. They wouldn't dare to hurt him on his mother's funeral but he wouldn't be safe as soon as it would end. He couldn't show himself to his father. But he couldn't help but wondering about his father's words.

* * *

Tommy felt like a criminal as he quickly snuck away from the service. It had been beautiful and a perfect dedication to his mother. Many people had spoken after his father and they all spoke of her kindness and bravery. How she was always fighting for what was right and for her family. Except when it came to him. She had given up on Tommy. Therefore he had to sneak away at her own funeral. He waited for some time in a street close by until Shey texted him that the family was going home. Tommy took the opportunity to walk to the cemetery where his mother was laid to her final rest. Her headstone was obviously missing but she was surrounded by other McConnels. Tommy kneeled down and put his hand on the dirt.

'I love you, mah,' he whispered. 'I'm going to miss you so much. I had never gotten used to life without you and now I have to...I will always miss you. Your comfort when I'm sick, your chicken soup, your angry voice when I screwed up and most of all your smile...I love you so much, mah...' His voice broke and tears were blurring his vision. It was real now: his mother was truly gone. Tommy rose when he turned around to make his way to the exit, but was shocked when he spotted his father standing at the exit. There was no way his father hadn't seen him. He was even staring directly at Tommy. His father seemed very calm as he walked towards the grave.

'What are you doing here?' his father asked him, without a hint of emotion.

'I wanted to say goodbye to mah,' Tommy said. The punch aimed at his face came as such a surprise that it made Tommy stumble when it landed. Shocked he looked at his father.

'You had the chance to say goodbye two weeks ago!' he shouted. 'You're not welcome anymore! Just because your máthair's last wish was to say goodbye to you, doesn't mean that the family forgot what you have done. You still betrayed us in the worst way!' His father went for another punch but this time Tommy saw it coming and he grabbed his father's arm. They stood like that for a few seconds before Tommy pulled his father in a hug.

'I'm so sorry we lost her, dah,' he whimpered in his father's ear. 'I just wanted to say goodbye. I loved her too, just like you did. I will be gone soon. The funeral was the only reason I came. I will be gone soon!' His father gave him a squeeze before he let Tommy go. He looked at him for a while. Just staring without a word. Tommy did the same. It was better to stay silent.

'Your máthair's last wish has been fulfilled, so nothing changes,' his father then said. 'You're still not welcome to this family. You'd better go.' Tommy nodded, as he had expected nothing less.

* * *

An hour later Tommy was back at the airport by himself with a sore eye. He had looked at it in a bathroom and there was already a bruise forming. But he probably deserved it. He could have expected it when he spotted his father. There was nothing but hatred for him from his father. Tommy sat at the gate, waiting for the moment they could board. He couldn't wait to arrive back home. To see Eva again. He felt alone as he was sitting at the uncomfortable seats waiting to return home. After his confrontation with his father Tommy hadn't dared to return to Shey and Aileen's place. His father would be alert and Tommy wouldn't have been able to go into the camp unseen. Now he also knew that it was once again open season on him. Once again no longer safe near travelers. It tired him. He was tired of being banned and always needing to be careful when he wanted to reach out to his family. It would only get worse with his mother gone. He had always had hope that one day he could change her mind, but it was too late now. He had no family back in the camp anymore. So he longed for his family back in the Hague. He longed for an evening relaxing on the couch with Eva. Continuing their date as they had done before he had gotten the news about his mother.

While he was sitting at the gate, Tommy wished he had taken Eva up on her offer to come along. Then she would be sitting here with him, offering support. He missed her.

She stood behind the railing, in all her beauty. Tommy was so relieved to see Eva standing right in front of him. He sped up a little until he reached her and he could hold her. Eva wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. It had been exactly what Tommy had longed for all day: someone to hold him and comfort him. Eva pulled away a little and touched his bruised eye.

'What happened?' she asked worriedly.

'My father,' he answered and he sighed. 'Can we just not talk about it? I want to go home.' Her hand gently stroked his cheek and she kissed him.

'I'm glad that you're home,' she told him and she glanced at his eye again. 'Relatively safe...'

'It's nothing, Eva,' Tommy assured her. 'It doesn't even hurt.' He stroked her cheek gently, soaking in the sight of her, all her beautiful features, and he sighed. 'God, I missed you.' Eva leaned towards him and kissed him.

'I missed you so much as well,' she replied softly and that was too much for Tommy. Her love for him was what he needed, what he yearned for. It was what he had wanted from his family and had lost now his mother was gone. But Eva was still here. She was there for him. So he broke down in her arms, no longer able to keep his emotions inside. Eva gently kissed him on his temple and simply held him, in the middle of the arrival hall of Schiphol. But for them it was just the two of them.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
